Wanted Brother
by Severus Snapy
Summary: Loki et Severus apprennent qu'ils sont frères et vont tous faire pour ce retrouver. Thor sera-t-il du même avis? Les personnages morts dans les deux guerres ( Lily, Sirius...) sont vivants (sauf Voldemort)
1. Introduction

Pov Loki

Au milieu de la bataille à Asgar, Thor et moi avec l'armée du peuple et les alliés, nous combattîmes les elfes noirs qui voulurent venger leur défaite et leur roi. Les vaisseaux ennemis tombèrent comme des mouches sous les vaisseaux alliés. Le paysage que j'eu connu comme calme fut un véritable champ de bataille où la mort et la guerre rôdèrent. Un elfe noir s'avança vers nous avec une lance, mon "frère" se chargea de lui avec un coup de Mjolnir. Je le regarda et à cette instant d'inattention, je sentis quelque chose traverser mon estomac. Je regardais avec un air terrifié une lance qui m'avait traversé de part en part. Je tombais sur mes genoux tellement j'eu mal. J'entendis Thor m'appeler mais je ne répondit guère tellement la douleur fut grande. Je le vis lancer une tornade d'éclaire sur l'elfe qui m'avait touché. Il couru vers moi, il me disais de garder les yeux ouvert et de rester calme. Il devrait d'abord se calmer avant de me le dire! espèce de crétin! Il me retira la lance, me coucha sur le dos et mit ses deux mains sur la blessure. Je siffla de douleur, je l'entendis s'excuser. Je fus étonné qu'il s'excusa ( il ne s'était jamais excuser pour quoi que se soit!) J'eu du mal à rester éveiller avec cette douleur. Du liquide rouge s'échappe de mon corps en abondance, je savais que se fut mon sang et que je risquais d'y rester. Malgré l'effort de rester éveiller et de respirer calmement, ma vision se baissait et je vis Thor me criait dessus mais je ne compris nulle mot de ce me dit. Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement.

Pov Severus

Lucius m'avait annoncé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'attendais dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je me faufilais entre les combattants en essayant de ne pas me faire toucher par les sorts envoyés des deux camps. Quand je fus arrivé, je touchais la racine qui me dévoilait l'entrer. J'arrivais devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait la baguette de Dumbledor dans ses mains blanches et fines. Son serpent, Naguini, était proche de moi, j'essaya de ne pas frissonner d'effrois devant le "maître".

- Ssssssseverussss, mon fidèle sssserviteur, commença Voldemort

- Oui maître, vous m'avez appeler?

- Oui, je voudrais ssssavoir pourquoi ma baguette ne fonctionne pas avec Potter

- Je n'en sais rien , mon maître.

- Moi, je crois que sssssi, c'est toi qui a déssssarmé Dumbledor, cette baguette ne m'appartient pas mais à toi.

Ses yeux me jeta un regard assassin.

- Je suis navré de te faire celà Sssssseverussss, tu m'a été un des plusssss fidèle mangemort, mais il faut que je le fassssse.

- Maître...

- Naguini! Tue!

Le boa se dressa vers moi, et me mordit au cou mainte de fois, Voldemort quitta avec Naguini de la pièce en me laissant pour mort. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver. Ce fut Potter et ses amis, il me lança un regard de pitié et mis sa main sur l'ouverture pour tenter de stopper le sang qui immaculé ma peau blanche maladive. Comme si j'avais besoin de pitié maintenant, je savais que j'allais mourir. Des larmes quittèrent mes yeux.

- Prenez-les Potter, prenez-les, elles vous diront comment vaincre Voldemort, murmurai-je

Granger tendis une fiole à Potter et récoltent mes larmes.

- Harry

- Oui, Professeur

- Regarde moi, demandai-je, le garçon me regarda dans les yeux

- Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à te l'avoir dit mais tu as les yeux de ta mère, Harry

Je le regarda pendant quelque instant, je sentis mon corps s'alourdir, mes yeux se baissèrent lentement.


	2. Chapter 1: La rencontre

Dans une plaine se trouvèrent deux hommes, l'un était Loki Laufeyson, prince d'Asgar, fils d'un roi de géant de froid et fils adoptif de Odin, père de toute chose et l'autre était le Professeur Severus Snape, maître des Potions dans le collège Poudlard et espion entre les deux camps pendant les deux guerres. Dans cette plaine, le danger de la guerre fut disparu et la paix le remplaça. Les deux hommes furent d'abord étonné d'être seul et que leurs blessures n'étaient guère là comme si elles n'eurent jamais exister. La chose la plus flagrante fut que les deux hommes se ressemblaient comme deux frères.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Demanda Severus

- Je suis Loki Laufeyson, je suis Prince d'Asgar, et je n'est nulle idée où nous trouvons actuellement. Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le Professeur Severus Snape, maître de Potion dans le collège Poudlard.

Un grand silence s'installa jusqu'à une sorte de livre/grimoire tomba du ciel pour atterrir dans les mains de Severus.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande Loki

- C'est un livre. Répondit ironiquement Severus

- Je sais que c'est un livre, mais il dit quoi ? S'impatienta Loki

- Je n'en sais nullement rien, il n'a pas de titre et semble sceller par une clef tactile, décrit Severus

- Il y a deux mains sur la couverture, peut être nous devons simplement mettre une de nos mains sur chacun d'eux, pour savoir comment et pourquoi on est arrivé ici.

- Peut être essayons.

Severus et Loki mettirent leurs mains droites sur la couverture. Comme par magie, le livre s'ouvra vers la fin et flottait dans le ciel. Loki regarda la page et il se vit avec Thor sur la première page, sur la seconde, il vit Severus avec un serpent qui s'avança dangereusement vers lui. Severus tourna les pages jusqu'au début. Les deux hommes se penchèrent sur le livre et virent : « Loki Odinson adopté par la famille royale d'Adgar, nom de naissance : Loki Laufeyson » et « Severus Tobias Snape adopté par la famille Snape, nom de naissance : Severus Laufeyson ». Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

- Alors ça fait qu'on est frère, commença Loki

- Oui, mais pourquoi le savoir que maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu es né quand ?

- Le 9 janvier et toi ?

- Aussi

- Cela fait qu'on est frère jumeaux, ou plutôt faux jumeaux, disa Severus

- Oui... s'aperçu Loki, cela fait qu'il n'étais jamais seul mais le destin à décider de le séparer de son frère

- Tu viens d'où ? Demanda le prince

- Je viens de Poudlard, en Ecosse, et toi ?

- D'Adgard

- C'est où exactement ?, interrogea Severus

- C'est sur une autre planète, tu était sur Midgard, si tu veux la Terre,

- Comment cela fait qu'on s'est séparé puisqu'on est frère et qu'on se retrouve des années plus tard ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Un flash lumineux vint les interrompre.


	3. Chapter 2: Le réveil des Princes

Pov Loki

Quand je revins à moi, mon corps était dans la douleur, je doutais que Thor fut à côté de moi, que la bataille avait pris fin depuis longtemps et que j'étais dans les hôpitaux du palais. Des pas avec des talons, sûrement une infirmière s'avança vers mon lit.

- Infirmière, comment va mon frère ? Dans combien de temps...

- Prince Thor, cela fait la centième fois que je viens voir votre frère, et encore une fois, votre frère a besoin de repos, sera dans, malheureusement, la douleur à cause de sa blessure et il se réveillera quand il le pourra.

- La paire de talon s'en alla. Je sentis un poids sur le coin de mon lit, ma main se faire prendre par celle de Thor.

- Allez, mon frère, ne vous laissez pas abattre par cette blessure, supplia Thor en caressant la main

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour çà, murmurai-je avec peine

- Loki ! Tu es de retour, ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons gagné...

- Prince Thor ne criez pas auprès de votre frère, il vient de se réveiller, gronda l'infirmière

- Prince Loki, pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux, me demanda-t-elle

J'ouvris mes yeux, mais je les referma au ci-tôt à cause de la luminosité de la pièce. Thor mit sa main au dessous de mes yeux. Je les rouvris avec quelques difficultés.

- Il est bon de te revoir Loki, dit simplement Thor

- Prince Loki, ressentez-vous une douleur ? Demanda la femme

- Oui, partout, répondis-je en grimaçant lorsque Thor me tenais ma main trop fort

- Ah, excuse moi Loki, s'excusa Thor en déserrant sa main

- Pas grave, depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

- Depuis une semaine, répondit l'infirmière, je vais vous laissez, appelez moi dès que vous en avez besoin.

L'infirmière s'en alla, laissant nous deux ensemble.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Boire ? Me demanda Thor

- Manger ? Non, mais je suis d'accord pour un verre d'eau

Thor partit chercher de l'eau. Je repensa à ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où je m'étais évanoui jusqu'à mon réveil. Étais-ce réel ou un simple rêve ?

- Tu es encore avec moi, Loki ? S'inquiéta Thor

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste fatigué.

- Ah d'accord, tu veux que je t'aide pour boire ?

- Ça va aller... commençai-je, je tenta de prendre le verre dans les mains de Thor, mais mes mains étaient engourdies par le sommeil, heureusement que Thor tenais toujours le verre, sinon, j'aurai été trempé.

- Attends je vais t'aider...

Thor se plaça à côté de moi, plaça le verre sur mes lèvres, il le pencha. Après avoir bu, je sentis mes yeux se refermer.

- Bonne nuit, petit frère, murmurais Thor

Je voulu lui répondre que je n'étais pas son frère, mais je me sentis tellement étourdis avant de m'endormir.

Pov Severus

J'entendis des pas qui va et viens vers moi. J'avais mal partout. J'entrouvris mes yeux pour voir que la nuit était présente. Je vis Poppy courir vers moi avec des potions.

- Severus ! Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda Poppy

- J'ai mal partout et je suis fatigué. Murmurai-je avec une douleur vive dans la gorge

- La douleur est dût à la filtration du sang à cause du poison et de la guérison de ta gorge. Tiens c'est du calmant, de l'anti-poison pour la faible possibilité de poison de serpent dans ton sang et un somnifère sans rêve. Mais avant il faut que tu mange un peu de potage pour faire travailler un peu ton estomac.

- D'accord, mais cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Calme toi Severus, tu risquerai d'avoir plus mal à ta gorge. Cela fait une semaine que tu es ici, et Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Ta marque a disparu, mais la douleur sera présente pendant quelques jours, le temps que cela se cicatrise.

Poppy plaça devant moi un bol de potage. Elle prit la cuillère pour commencer à me donner à manger. J'étais tellement fatigué que je me laissa faire. Dès que le repas fut terminé, Poppy me donna les potions. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir que je fermais mes yeux.


	4. Chapter 3: Rêve ou réalité?

Pov Loki

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que la bataille eu fini. Je pourrais bientôt sortir des hôpitaux, mais je devrais passer tous les jours pour vérifier que ma blessure se cicatriser bien. Thor me regarda avec un sourire avec sa fichu cuillère de soupe devant la bouche. Je n'avais pas faim, je voulais savoir si Severus était réel ou pas. Une partie de moi me dit que oui mais je suis dans l'incertitude.

- Allez Loki, il faut manger et pas rêvasser, me dit Thor toujours la cuillère dans la main.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas faim...

À ce moment, Thor plaça la cuillère dans ma bouche, je m'étouffa et j'avalais avec difficulté.

- Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! Tu m'a failli m'étouffer ! Criai-je avec colère

- C'est le seul moyen pour que tu mange et tu me l'a déjà dit que tu n'avais pas faim mais il faut quand même manger un peu, répond Thor en prenant de la soupe dans le petit bol.

Je bouda tandis que Thor plaça la cuillère devant ma bouche. Je vis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir pour faire place à Odin.

- Bonjour, père, lui dit Thor

- Bonjour les garçons, tout se passe bien ?

- Bien, mais j'éprouve quelque difficulté à donner à manger à Loki, me dénonça Thor

Je lui lançai un regard noir et ce crétin se contenta de sourire, je n'avais pas écouter ce qu'Odin avait dit à Thor pour qu'il s'en alla. Odin prend la cuillère que son fils avais mis dans le bol et me la tendis devant moi. Je ne la pris point.

- Loki, il faut que tu mange, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de ne pas manger correctement, m'expliqua le vieux

- mmmm

- Allez ne te comporte pas comme un enfant, mange un peu, cela te fera du bien...

- Cela me fera pas du bien puisque je vais avoir encore mal à l'estomac, coupai-je

- C'est juste une question de temps pour que la douleur s'en aille, mais ton ventre guérira mal si tu ne te nourris pas bien, me répondit-il, allez mange et après je demanderai pour que tu ai quelques choses pour ta douleur

Je soupirai et ouvris ma bouche. Odin me donna à manger jusqu'à la dernière goutte, comme il me l'avait dit, il demanda quelque chose pour mon estomac qui entra dans la douleur. Je tentai de ne pas faire de grimace de douleur devant Odin mais c'était plus fort que moi. Odin me donna un liquide de couleur vert à boire. Je le bu d'une traite. Odin s'assit sur mon lit avec un regard triste.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer Loki, s'il te plait ne me coupe pas, c'est déjà compliquer à expliquer, m'annonça t-il

- Bien, je t'écoute

- Tu sais que tu a été adopté à la fin de la bataille à Jotunheim, mais quand je t'est trouvés, tu était seul mais il y avait un deuxième lit. Et comme sur ton lit, il était gravé ton nom, j'ai regardé dans l'autre berceau pour le découvrir vide. Loki, tu a un frère jumeau au nom de Severus mais je ne sais pas où peut-il se trouvait actuellement si il est toujours en vie. Finit Odin

- Bien, dès que je serai sur pied, je partirai à sa recherche...

- Mais tu n'a aucune idée si il toujours en vie ou pas ! Tu ne va pas partir à la recherche d'une personne qui ne te connais pas et toi aussi ! s'exaspéra Odin

- Je chercherai dans les neufs royaumes si il le faut, mais je le trouverai, m'exclamai-je

- Si tu le dis, n'oublie pas que tu restera mon fils, peut-être pas de sang, mais mon fils, conclua le roi

Odin se leva pour sortir.

- J'ai des choses à faire, je reviendrais bientôt

J'étais enfin seul dans ma chambre. Alors Severus était réel et pas les fruits de mon imagination quand je m'étais évanoui. La douleur à mon ventre avais presque disparu. Je cru que j'allais être en paix mais non, la porte s'ouvrit pour me laisser faire face à Thor.

Pov Severus

Je sortis discrètement de l'infirmerie pour me transplaner à l'Impasse du Tisseur. J'ai veillé avant de partir de mettre des coussins sous les couvertures pour gagner quelques minutes de plus avant que Poppy remarquait que je m'étais sauvé. Avec un peu de difficulté, je monta dans les escaliers qui menaient au grenier. La maison était sans vie. Mon géniteur, il y a quelques années, s'est perdu d'où je ne sais où pour ne jamais revenir et ma mère avait décidé de faire un tour du monde avec les économies qu'elle avait réussi à sécurisé de Tobias. Je rentrai dans le grenier qui fut plus poussiéreux que le reste de la maison. Des cartons étaient empilés l'un sur les autres. Je cherchai une preuve de que j'ai vu pendant mon inconscience, si Loki était vraiment réel et de le retrouver. Je trouvai une petite boite inscrit dessus « ADOPTION DE SEVERUS », je la pris et je descendis dans le salon pour m'asseoir. Je fis une pause car mes muscles me firent horriblement mal. Dès que la douleur disparu, j'ouvris la boite et trouvais les papiers d'adoptions. Je les feuilletai jusqu'à découvrir mon ancien copie de livret de famille, je le lu jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais, « Loki Laufeyson, frère jumeau, né le 9 janvier à Jotunheim... ». Je ne vis pas la cheminée s'allumait et Poppy me criai :

- SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE REVENEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ICI !

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, lui répondis-je en rangeant précieusement les documents dans ma poche de cape et la boite, je l'avait cacher sous le vieux canapé poussiéreux et je transplanai pour faire face à une Poppy assez en colère en vers moi.


	5. Chapter 4: Le début des recherches

POV Loki

J'avais demandé à Thor d'aller chercher Heimdall, pour lui demander si il pouvais trouver Severus dans les neufs royaumes, il accepterai puisque avec Thor lui avait demandé des nouvelles de _sa Jane_ tous les jours, à dire qu'il faisait cela pour revenir sur Terre et voir que la femme qu'il aimait le tromper avec son ex. Ce jour là, je me sentis mal pour lui. La porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à Thor et Heimdall. Thor repris sa place à côté de moi, je proposais au gardien du « pont » (puisque il n'en avait plus depuis que je voulu détruire Jotunheim avec le Bifrost et que Thor avait détruit le pont avec Mjolnir) de s'asseoir sur la chaise pour les visiteurs. Il me remercia et s'assit.

- Vous m'avez appelez Prince Loki ? Me demanda-t-il

- Oui, je voudrais que tu fait quelque chose pour moi, commençai-je

- Je ferai de mon possible Prince Loki

- Je voudrais que tu trouve le Professeur Severus Snape et m'indiquer son emplacement.

- Mais qui est ce Professeur ? Interlocuta Thor

- Je t'expliquerai après, répondis-je sec

- Je le trouverai mon Prince

- Tu peux disposer et reviens dès que tu le trouve

- Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne guérison Prince Loki, au revoir Prince Loki, Prince Thor.

Heimdall sortit de la chambre. Thor se retourna vers moi avec un air inquiet (il était soit énervant ou soit blessant au choix).

- Qui est ce Professeur Snape ?

- Comme tu le sais, j'ai été adopté par **ton** père, il m'a informé après tout ce temps, que j'avais un frère jumeau du nom de Severus.

- Mais comment tu sais qu'il est prof ?

- C'est compliquer à expliquer

- Et il est un Jotun...

- Ne te fais pas allusion à ce que les parents racontent à leurs enfants avant de dormir et si tu a un problème avec ça, alors tu a un problème avec moi, car je te le rappelle qu'Odin a placé sur moi un sorte de camouflage de ma véritable apparence pour éviter de me faire insulter par le peuple...

- Loki, calme-toi, coupa Thor en voyant que je commençai à m'énerver

- Que je me calme, que je me calme, tu te fout pas un peu de ma tête là ?! Criai-je. Tu crois que c'est simple d'être dans ma situation, d'être ton ombre, que le peuple te craint sans que ai fait de mal à une mouche, de ne pas être la fierté d'Odin, rester dans la bibliothèque ou dans ta chambre car tu n'a pas d'amis et tu n'a rien d'autre à faire, te faire rabaisser par les amis de celui avant t'appelais grand frère parce que tu est différent ! Non, tu ne sais pas, toi, le prince adoré par le peuple, l'héros, celui qui a pleins d'amis qui seront toujours là en cas de problème... m'exclamai-je, je sentis mes larmes coulés de mes joues.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que tu a vécu, s'il te plaît excuse moi, supplia Thor en approchant sa main sur ma joue, mais je n'était pas de cette avis, je lui frappa la main et je lui montrai la porte, il me regarda avec incompréhension

- Dehors, je ne veux plus te voir Thor Odinson, sifflai-je en lui montrant encore une fois la sortie

- Mais...

- DEHORS ! Pleurai-je je lui tournai le dos pour me mettre en boule.

Thor ne sembla pas décider de quitter mais quand ma infirmière entra pour me voir en boule et pleurant, elle ordonnais à Thor de quitter la pièce. Thor ne put rien dire, se leva et quitta la chambre en me lançant un regard peiné. L'infirmière me donna un calment et un paquet de mouchoir. Elle resta avec moi, me câlina, en disant que tout allait bien, jusqu'à je me calmais pour me demandais qu'est ce que c'est passé avec Thor, je ne lui avais pas répondu. Elle me donna un somnifère. Mon corps était sous cela et je fermai mes yeux.

POV Severus

Poppy avais installé sur moi un sortilège qui ne me permet pas de sortir un orteil du lit, je trouvais cela agaçant, j'étais revenu sain et sauf de chez mes parents, mais non, je me fais littéralement tirer l'oreille par Poppy car je m'étais enfuit. Heureusement j'ai pu gardé les documents avec moi. Elle devait se douter que c'était des papiers personnels. Minerva m'a rendu visite et m'a apporté quelques uns de mes livres de potion et du chocolat. Elle ne put rester longtemps car elle avait une réunion de directeurs des quatre maisons, avant qu'elle ne parte, je lui donnai un lettre où je demandais d'avoir une année scolaire pour récupéré de la guerre, je pense que Albus allait comprendre et accepter. Elle devrait revenir après pour me dire par rapport à mes Serpentards et pour mes congés. Je vis la nouvelle professeur d'Astronomie car la précédente avait été renvoyer pendant que les Carrow étaient présents et ne voulais plus revenir. Elle s'approcha de moi.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Aurélie Bezua, je serais votre nouvelle collègue pour la rentrée de cette année.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mais je suis navré de vous dire que peut-être la rentrée prochaine je ne serai probablement pas présent pour congés, vous comprenez, après cette guerre, j'ai besoin de changer d'air pour un petit moment

- Oui, je vous comprend Professeur Snape

- Je ne vous aurai pas eu comme élève ou un membre de votre famille ?

- Non, je n'étais pas à Poudlard, vous avez eu mon mari, David, qui a été envoyé à Poufsouffle dans l'années 1982 à 1989.

- Je ne me rappelle pas, c'était mes débuts d'enseignants...

Je rêvassai de ce moment, la tristesse que j'avais eu à la mort de Lily, je me rapellais même que j'étais perdu comment apprendre à ces cornichons qui me servaient d'élèves à faire une simple potion qui au bout de trente secondes, la marmite avait explosé. Je repensa à Loki, puisque j'ai une astrologue sous ma main.

- Vous devais être doué en Géographie extraterrestre, je suppose, demandai-je

- Oui, je sais où se trouve les neufs royaumes comme Asgard...

- Vous avez dit Asgard ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Vous êtes aussi un intéressée de la vie autre que la Terre qui s'appelle aussi...

- Midgard, je sais, et je connais quelqu'un qui se trouve là bas...

- Ah bon, qui est ce ?

- Mon frère...


	6. Chapter 5: La suite des recherches

POV Loki

J'ai regagné ma chambre il y avait deux jours, où je devais me reposer mais je fis le contraire, je fis des recherches sur Midgard et leur coutume car la première fois que j'étais allé, ce n'était pas très bien passé... Je me rappelais que j'avais le dos en compote grâce à Hulk. J'ai dût rester coucher et de ne pas bouger pendant deux semaines ! Deux semaines à ne rien faire et à s'ennuyer ! J'allais me lever et rendre visite à Heimdall quand ce dernier se trouva devant la porte, je lui autorisai à entrer.

- Bien le bonjour, Prince Loki, je ne vous dérange point ?

- Non, j'allais partir te voir si tu aurais trouvé Severus

- C'est pour cela que je suis venu à vous, c'est pour vous annoncez que je l'ai trouvé.

- Bien, où se trouve-t-il ?

- Il se trouve dans un château qui doit être une école dans le nord de l'Ecosse, répondis Heimdall

- Préviens le roi que je pars à Midgard.

- Mon prince, cela n'est pas risqué avec votre blessure qui risque de se rouvrir... tenta de me dissuadai Heimdall

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je prend juste quelques affaires et je m'en vais et dès que j'aurais fini, je reviendrai.

- Bien, mon prince, je préviens le roi

- Merci, Heimdall

Heimdall partit prévenir Odin que je m'en allais, je préparai avec hâte mes affaires quand je vis Thor à ma porte de ma chambre.

- J'ai cru t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir, Thor

- Je suis désoler de...

- Rien ne servent tes excuses, c'est trop tard, Thor

- Où tu va ? Me demanda-t-il en voyant mon sac de voyage

- Quelque part, répliquai-je

- Franchement ?

- Loin de toi, en tout cas, finisai-je

- Mais...

Thor n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase que je partis de la pièce avec un regard noir envers lui. Je me dirigeai vers Heimdall pour me faire transplaner proche du château. Severus, attends moi, j'arrive.

POV Severus

J'étais sortis de l'infirmière hier, mais j'étais toujours sous la surveillance de Poppy. Je me dirigeai vers la tour d'astronomie, cela me rappelais du temps que j'allais là bas quand j'étais ado pour me détendre ou pour me cacher des Maraudeurs. Je vis Aurélie approcher de moi, la nuit arriva et le ciel se composa d'étoiles plus lumineux que les uns que les autres.

- Bonsoir Professeur, salua Aurélie

- Bonsoir, Aurélie, vous savez vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom

- Bien Severus,

Un long silence s'installa entre nous deux.

- Oh, regardez Severus ! Une étoile filante ! C'est pour une de ses raisons là que j'ai choisi d'être enseignante ! J'aimerai que les élèves apprennent à observer autour d'eux et savoir de qui leurs entourent.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors pour les motivés, lui disais-je avant de partir voir le directeur

- Merci, Severus

Je quittai la tour d'astronomie en vitesse pour rejoindre Albus pour savoir au niveau de mes congés. J'arrivai devant la porte de son bureau et donne le mot de passe qui n'importe qui peut deviner facilement : « limonade ». Je me trouvai face à Albus, habituellement, il avait le visage joyeux, mais là, son regard était triste. Je m'inquiétai de sa réaction vu la lettre que je lui ai fis transmise par Minerva.

- Severus, je te prie assoie toi

- Bien, monsieur le directeur

- Tu sais de quoi nous allons parler, je te donne mon accord pour tes congés à une condition, m'annonça-t-il

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi une année et pourquoi maintenant ? Voilà ma condition

- Comment vous l'expliquez... j'ai découvert, il y a peu, que j'étais adopté et que j'avais un frère, je vous demande une année pour le trouver et faire sa connaissance, car il est peux être la seule famille biologique que j'ai aujourd'hui... expliquai-je

- Bien, je t'accorde tes congés, et si tu le trouve, n'hésite pas à passer ici, je pence que tes élèves seront heureux de te revoir après cette guerre.

- Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur

- Tu peux maintenant aller prévenir les autres et préparer tes affaires, me dit-il en se levant et se diriger vers moi en tenant mon épaule, fais bien attention à toi Severus

- Bien sûr Albus, finisai-je

Je partis pour annoncer que mes congés ont été accordés et dire mes en revoir à mes collègues. Ils avaient compris que j'avais besoin de changer d'air pour un certain moment. Je me dirige vers la salle commune de mes Serpentards pour le leur annoncer et de donner mes derniers conseils avant de partir préparer mes affaires pour ce long voyage pour partir le lendemain avant l'aube. Loki, je pars à ta recherche, mon frère.


	7. Chapter 6: Les retrouvailles des Princes

Ce chapitre est plutôt court je suis désoler. Et bonne lecture!

* * *

Pov Loki

- Je me dirigeai vers Heimdall qui me tend le reste du Bistrof, je le tennai.

- à bientôt, prince Loki, me disa le gardien

- Oui, à bientôt

Je me sentis soulever par le Bistrof avant de transplaner près du collège. J'atterrisais avec délicatesse. Je me trouvai dans une forêt dense. Je m'avançai vers la lumière inconnu en plein noir, quand je vis un demi-géant qui s'approchait de moi avec la source de lumière dans ses mains. J'allais l'attaquer si il faisait un geste d'attaque envers moi.

- Bonsoir, vous n'avez pas peur de vous promener ici à cette heure, dit le demi-géant

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Rebeus Hagrid, garde de chasse et professeur d'Animaux Fantastique dans le collège ici présent, se présenta Hagrid en montrant le gigantesque château, vous avez un air de famille, je vous connais ?

- Non, je ne viens pas d'ici, avouai-je

- Je suis sûr que je connais quelqu'un vous ressemblant, commença à réfléchir l'enseignant

- Connaissez-vous un certain Severus Snape ? Demandai-je

- Bien sûr ! C'est mon collègue, il va partir en congé avant que l'aube se lève... vous voulez le voir ?

- Oui, oui, dite moi où je dois aller, je ne veux pas vous déranger...

- Je vous accompagne, vous allez vous perdre dans le château

Hagrid et moi entrâmes dans l'immense château, en espérant que Severus ne soit pas encore partit.

POV Severus

Je n'arrivai point à m'endormir pour je ne sus quelle raison ! Je décidai de me promener une dernière fois avant de partir. L'air était frais dans les cachots comme toutes les autres saisons. Je vis Hagrid descendre les escaliers avec un homme que je ne reconnais pas au premier coup d'œil à cause de la lanterne du garde de chasse. Mais après d'être habitué à la lumière, je remarquai et lui aussi me reconnu, Loki. Je me dirige vers lui avec les larmes de joie dans les yeux.

POV Loki et Severus

Les frères se serrèrent dans leurs bras sous les yeux de Hagrid, qui se demander quoi. Severus remarqua Hagrid.

- Hagrid, je te présente mon frère, Loki

- Je savais bien qu'il avait quelque chose entre vous deux ! Remarqua à présent Hagrid, voulant laisser les frères entre eux, Je vais vous laissez à dans un an, Severus !

- Hagrid, je reste ! Je préviendrais le directeur demain matin avant le déjeuner.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui

- Je vous laisse, et alors à demain Severus et Loki !


	8. Chapter 7: Les Princes à Poudlard

Severus emmena Loki vers son appartement pour poser les affaires de ce dernier. Loki remarqua alors que les pièces étaient grandes, spacieuses et aux couleurs verts et noirs.

- C'est ici que tu vis ?

- Seulement pendant l'année scolaire, j'enseigne quelques étages dessus, informa Severus, mais puisque je serai en congé, je ne sais pas si je reste ici ou j'aille chez mes parents ou chez un ami...

- Tu n'a pas vraiment de chez toi ?

- Non, puisque avec cette guerre, cela aurai été risqué de rester au même endroit avec ma position...

- Tu veux dire quoi par ta position ?, questionna Loki

- J'étais un espion des deux camps, alors si il avait une défaillance, je pourrais me faire tuer par les mangemorts ou soit me faire enfermer à Azkaban par le Ministère, expliqua le jumeau.

- Ah d'accord...

- Tu est arrivé comment sur Midgard ?

- J'ai... comment te le dire... transplané proche du collège pour y entrer et c'est là où je rencontré un de tes collègues, il s'appelle comment déjà ?

- Rebeus Hagrid, aida Severus

- Merci et il m'a conduit jusqu'à toi !

Les deux frères étaient installé dans le salon où se trouvaient des lettres venant du Ministère, des lettres de l'Ordre de remerciement...

- Tu a mangé avant de venir ici ? Demanda Severus

- Non, je n'ai pas très faim

- Comme tu veux, je vais prévenir mon supérieur que je ne pars pas aujourd'hui

- Bien, Disa Loki en attendant que Severus sortit, mais ce dernier se dirigea vers sa cheminée et lança de la poudre

- Bureau du Professeur Dumbledor,

- Bon matin, Severus, dit la tête d'un vielle homme qui était dans un feu vert, au plus grand étonnement de Loki

- Bonjour Albus, je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, je viens de me lever. Tu t'en va ? Demanda le directeur tristement

- Non, je reste, vous pourrez prévenir les elfes de maison de mettre un couvert en plus, il y a peine une demi heure, mon frère est arrivé et veux mieux qu'on passe tout les deux au petit déjeuner avant que Poppy n'embarque pour me retirer l'oreille, expliqua Severus en se frottant l'oreille se rappelant la dernière fois dans l'infirmerie après son retour de ses parents.

- Bien, cela sera fait, je préviendrais les enseignants et pour tes Serpentards...

- Je viendrais les voir vers 7h30, normalement ils sont réveillés, je leurs expliquerai

- Bien, à tous à l'heure alors Severus, et sache que je suis heureux que tu reste encore un petit moment avec nous

- Je n'en doute pas, Albus,

La tête disparu à la plus grande surprise de Loki. Pendant que Severus parlait avec son patron, Loki faisait une visite des lieux et trouva des livres plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Il se sentait, tout d'un coup, fatigué.

- Tu veux dormir un peu, avant d'aller déjeuner ? Il reste tois heures avant d'y aller, demanda Severus

- Si cela ne te dérange pas...

- Mais bien sûr que non, aller viens.

Severus et Loki sont tous les deux dans le grand lit et s'endormaient quelques secondes plus tard. Loki se réveilla le premier et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de couverture, et Severus non plus. Il chercha la couverture pour remarquait qu'elle flottait dans les airs et que quelqu'un riait.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Loki méfiant

- Ahahahahah, rigola la personne

- Peeves rend moi ma couverture tout de suite ou je vais chercher le baron, marmonna Severus somnolant

Peeves ne se fait pas dire deux fois, posa la couverture sur Severus et s'en alla.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Loki

- Peeves, c'est un esprit frappeur qui viens principalement embêter les Gryffindors mais cela ne le dérange pas d'aller embêter les autres maisons, il s'en prend rarement aux Serpentards.

- Et tu est...

- Je suis le directeur de la maison des Serpentards, il est quelle heure ? Il faut que j'aille les voirs.

- Il est 7h 19 si je lis bien, déclara Loki en regardant l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée.

- Merci

Severus se leva et partit se préparer. Loki se rallongea dans le lit mais pas pour se rendormir. Il attendait que son frère ait fini avec la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus sortit de la salle de bain, habillait d'une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir. Loki se prépara et rejoignit son frère pour aller voir les Serpentards. Une étage plus haut, se trouvait une porte sans poignée avec un basilic dessiner dessus. Severus chuchota quelques choses et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. À l'intérieur, des étudiants parlaient entre eux, se préparaient pour la journée, lisaient ou piquaient encore un peu du nez. Dès qu'ils voyaient Severus, ils se turent et le regardèrent avec attention et surtout beaucoup d'étonnement.

- Comme vous le voyez, je suis encore ici, mais mes congés commenceraient dès la fin de cette semaine, je vous présente mon frère, Loki.

- Enchanté Monsieur, disent en cœur les élèves en voyant Loki

- Enchanté les enfants, ne put s'empêcher Loki

Severus expliqua encore deux/trois petites choses à ses serpents avant de se dirigeai vers la Grande Salle avec Loki. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, les têtes se retournent vers eux, ou plutôt vers Loki, il se senti gêné. Ils se dirigeaient vers la table des enseignants, Loki resta à côté de Severus. Les collègues se présentèrent chacun leur tour. Après avoir mangé, les frères se promenèrent dans la cour et dans le château. Le temps commençait à s'assombrir et un coup de tonnerre retentit. Loki sursauta.

- Tu a peur de la foudre ? demanda inquiet Severus

- Non, je crains de ce qui se prépare...


	9. Chapter 8: Mauvaise Surprise

Le temps gris et les coups de tonnerres étaient toujours présentes depuis une semaine. Severus et Loki se sont installé chez les parents de Severus. Heureusement que Severus avait un elfe de maison, du nom de Nio, pour les aider à netoyer la maison. Dès que cela eut finit, le temps ne s'est toujours pas calmé, à la plus grande crainte de Loki.

- Alors ? Tu en dis quoi ? Demanda l'enseignant

- Elle est assez grande et elle est discrète. Répondit son frère

Un coup de tonnerre frappa proche de la maison en faisant sursauter d'avantage Loki. Severus voulut savoir pourquoi son frère en a tellement peur.

- Ce n'est pas que j'en ai peur mais de qui va arriver, dit Loki

- Alors qu'est ce qui va arriver ? Interrogea Severus

- Thor...

- Qui est ce ?

- Puisque moi aussi, j'ai été adopté, j'ai un frère adoptif que je ne le considère plus comme telle et ce crétin tente de me retrouver pour me ramener à Asgard

- Mais pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Tu a le droit de faire ce que tu veux !

- Essaie de lui faire comprendre ça ! À chaque fois que je vais quelque part, il me suis comme un petit chien qui veille que je ne fasse rien de mal à son goût...

- Il est surprotecteur, comme un de mes anciens ennemis de collège...

- Ah bon ?

- Mais lui, peut se tranformer vraiment en chien, finit par dire Severus en rigolant

Un fou rire s'installa entre eux. Le tonnerre s'écrasa encore une fois proche de la maison et plus rien. Thor avait eut peut-être marre de rechercher Loki. On frappa à la porte. Severus allait ouvrir pour faire face à un « homme » musclé, blond et tenant une masse.

- Euh... Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je veux que tu me rende mon frère, dit Thor en bousculant Severus comme une poupée de chiffon

- Thor, je t'ai dit quoi ! S'écrit Loki en se dirigeant vers Severus pour l'aider à se relever

- Loki, il faut tu rentre avec moi à Asgard

- Non, je reste ici, laisse nous tranquille

- Tu viens avec moi, dit Thor s'avançant vers Loki, mais le blond ne s'attend pas que Severus armé de sa baguette

- Expelliamus !, s'écria Severus en pointant Thor

Thor s'envola dehors où il atterrit dans la boue et sous la pluie avec l'air choqué. Severus ferma la porte où il la verrouilla en même temps.

- ça va Sev ? Tu n'a rien de cassé ? S'inquiéta Loki

- Oui, je vais bien, alors c'est lui Thor ?

- Oui

- Je vais appeler Sirius pour le prendre

- C'est qui Sirius?

- Sirius Black est mon ancien ennemi, maintenant il ne cesse de me protéger de tout et de n'importe quoi, expliqua Severus en se dirigeant vers sa cheminée.

- 12, Square Grimmaurd

- Oui ? Severus ! Ça va ? Demande un homme inquiet à peu près le même âge que Severus

- Oui, tu pourrais passer à la maison ? Il y a un « petit » problème

- Ah bon ? J'arrive ! Ne t'inquiète pas, et je ramène aussi Moony et Prong

- Bien

Le feu redevint rouge. Loki se sent pour la première fois depuis longtemps en sécurité. Trois hommes entrèrent par la cheminée dans le salon.

- Alors ? C'est quoi le problème Sev, demanda un blond avec des cicatrises sur le visage

Severus n'a pas eu le temps d'expliquer aux Maraudeurs, que la porte a été enfoncé par une masse. Loki et Severus devinrent pâle comme la mort, tandis que les trois amis furent choqué de la force de l'homme. Thor avança encore une fois vers Loki en se préparant à attaquer si il le faut.

- Bonjour, monsieur, voulez-vous posez votre masse pour qu'on puisse parler civilement ? Demanda le dénommé Prongs

- Ne lui demander pas cela, il adore ... commença Loki

- Que je pose Mjolnir ? J'espère que vous rigolez là !

- Ou voulez-vous qu'on en parle dehors ? Continua Sirius

Thor allait frapper Sirius avec Mjolnir mais il ne put bouger, le dénommé Moony rangea sa baguette.

- Ou encore comme cela mais je ne crois que vous ne pouvez plus bougez jusqu'à j'enlève le sortilège, finissait de proposer Moony

- Sev ! Qui t'a fait ça ! S'écria Sirius en voyant que Severus saignait un peu sous l'œil et qu'il commençait à avoir un coquard

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne sens pas que tu saigne, attends, assit toi, euh... tes potions sont où ? Commença à paniquer Sirius

- Dans ma chambre

- Ok mais c'est où ! Paniqua Sirius

- En haut première à droite pièce au font

- D'accord, reste avec nous, Sev ! Je reviens !

- Ah Padfoot... il va te coller jusqu'à que cela disparaisse, tu sais ça, Sev, remarqua Prongs

- Je sais. Loki ça va ? Demanda Severus en voyant son frère qui était sur le point de faire un malaise

- mmmm... gémissait Loki avant de s'évanouir

- Loki !

Loki avait été allongé sur le canapé, sa tête se posait sur les jambes de Severus. Sirius revenait enfin avec une boite avec les potions en cas d'urgence, il remarqua aussi que Loki s'était évanoui. Sirius commença à nettoyer la petite blessure et donna un petit sac de glace pour son œil.

- Severus, tu nous a pas dit qui était ce type, demanda Moony

- C'est Loki, aie

- Désoler

- J'ai découvert que j'avais un frère jumeau et...

- Et Loki est ton frère, devina James

- Oui, confirma

- Et qu'est ce qui viens faire ici, le blond ? Continu à interroger James

- Il venait pour reprendre Loki, et je m'étais interposé avant que Loki ne se fasse prendre...

- C'est lui qui t'a fait çà ! S'écria Padfoot

- Je lui enlève le sort pour avoir sa version des faits, demanda Rémus à James

- Oui, mais tient le à l'écart de Sirius, je sens qu'il va faire un meurtre, murmura James

- Oui, vaux mieux.

James et Rémus emmenèrent un Thor stupéfixé dehors. Pendant ce temps, Loki avait repris connaissance.

- ça va ? Demanda Severus

- Oui, c'est moi ou Thor était ici, il y a peu de temps ?

- Thor est dehors avec mes amis, je les rejoindrai plus tard, pour le moment, Sev, tu dort à la maison ? Demanda le médecin improvisé

- Non merci, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas... tenta de dissuader Severus

- J'insiste Sev ! Immagine que cela se reproduise et que tu n'a pas le temps de m'appeler ! S'inquièta Sirius

Severus souffla blasé et accepta. Thor, Rémus et James entrirent dans le salon. Loki allait partir mais Severus lui tenait sa main pour le rassurer.

- Severus et Loki vont chez toi ce soir. Devina James avec un sourire

- Oui, répond Sirius

- Loki je t'en pris de m'excuser de ce que j'ai fait, et excuse moi Severus pour tout à l'heure... commença Thor

- Tu a intêret à t'excuser, grongna Sirius

- Loki, j'étais un parfait crétin de ne pas avoir été le grand frère que tu attendais, je te pris encore une fois de m'excuser, finit Thor ne faisant pas attention à ce que Sirius avait dit.

- Cela sera compliquer Thor, disa simplement Loki

- Je me doute bien...

- Thor n'a cas dormir aussi chez toi Sirius !, proposa James, Thor était de cette avis

- Du moment que tu ne lève plus la main sur Severus, avertit Sirius, sinon tu va passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec moi, menaça-t-il

- D'accord !, promit Thor


	10. Chapter 9: Chez Sirius

Sirius préparai les affaires de Severus et de Loki qui à ces derniers leurs avait ordonner de se reposer. Thor entra dans la chambre de Severus, pour aider Sirius dans les préparatifs. Sirius lui lança un regard noir avant de lui passai un sac de vêtement de Severus et de Loki, ils mettaient à peu près la même taille.

- Attends-moi ici, je reviens, dit Sirius avant de partir avec une couverture.

Dans le salon, James réparait la porte et Rémus surveilla les deux frères qui s'étaient endormit. Leurs têtes se posaient sur l'autre. Sirius mis sur eux la couverture, pour évitez qu'ils ne tombèrent malade.

- C'est vrai, qu'ils se ressemblent, remarqua Rémus

- Oui, et Severus a mis encore sur lui le sortige Glammour, annoça Sirius, bon je remonte, tu m'appelle dès que Sev se réveille

- Oui, je te préviendrais dès que ta princesse se réveillerai, rigola Rémus

- Moony ! s'exaspéra Sirius

- C'est la vérité !

Sirius remonta à l'étage. James avait finit de réparer la porte.

- Eh bien, Thor n'avais pas mis main morte pour entrer, annonça-t-il, tu crois que Sirius va avouer à Severus ses sentiments un jour ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais même un aveugle peut voir que Sirius aime Severus, ajouta Rémus

- mmmm...

- Oops, je crois qu'on a réveillai le concerné, constacta James

Severus se remua un peu dans son sommeil et se rendormit.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu ce qu'on a dit sinon on peut se dire adieu avec Sirius, murmura Rémus

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, Moony ! Il est en train de dormir. Et si il nous a entendu, il peut croire que c'est un rêve, rassura James.

- J'espère que tu a raison, Prongs.

Thor et Sirius descendirent avec les affaires de Severus et de Loki. Sirius tendis un sac à bandoulière à James et prit Severus dans ses bras. Thor mit ses sacs sur une épaule et prit Loki dans ses bras. Le petit monde transplanait chez Sirius. Sirius posa Severus sur un des canapés et Thor fait de même avec Loki. Sirius indique à James à sa chambre pour mettre les affaires de Severus et indiqua à Thor la chambre d'invitée pour les affaires Loki et lui pour passé la nuit. Quand ils descendirent pour rejoindre Rémus, Severus et Loki.

- C'est quand la dernière fois qu'ils ont mangé à ton avis ? Demanda James à Rémus

- Depuis ce matin, je crois, ma part de loup commence à peine à s'exprimer...

- De toute manière, il faut qu'ils mangent dès qu'ils réveilleraient, dit Thor avec une voix cassé.

- Ça va ? Tu a la voix toute cassé, remarqua James

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi

Loki et Severus se remuèrent et se réveillèrent.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda doucement Sirius

- Oui, répondit Loki en s'étirant

- J'ai encore envie de dormir, avoua Severus en baillant et tirant la couverture vers lui

- Bien, vous allez manger un peu et Sev, tu ira dormir dans ma chambre après, annonça Sirius

Loki et Severus grignotèrent du pain. Loki mangea deux tandis que Severus n'en mange que la moitié d'une.

- Allez Sev, encore un peu et tu pourra dormir.

- Sirius, je ne me sens pas très bien...

Severus couru vers la salle de bain de Sirius et vomissait le peu qu'il a mangé dans les toilettes. Sirius qu'il l'avait suivi, lui tennait ses cheveux en arrière et lui massa le dos.

- Merci, remercia Severus

- C'est normal, tu veux quelques choses ?

- Non, je veux juste dormir un peu et ça ira mieux ce soir

- Si tu le dis.

Severus et Sirius se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier. Dès que Severus s'allongea, il s'endormit. Sirius resta quelques minutes avec lui.

- Il va bien ? demanda Loki

- Je pense que oui, cela n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, dès qu'il est fatigué, il ne peut pas manger sans tous vomir après.

- Bien, je peux rester ?

- Bien sûr

Loki s'asseya à côter de Sirius en regardant son frère dormir. L'heure du diner approchait et Severus se réveilla.

- Coucou frangin, salua Loki

- ça va mieux que tout à l'heure ? Demanda inquiet Sirius

- Oui, je me sens mieux.

- Bien ! Le diner doit être servis ! Annonca Sirius

Severus, Loki et Sirius descendirent vers la salle à manger. Le repas était servie, James avait dût retourner chez lui pour rassurer Lily. Rémus avait coupé le poulet et mélangea les légumes. Thor finissait de mettre la table. Le repas se déroula dans le silence. Après le repas fini, tout le monde se regroupa dans le salon.

- ça va Thor ? Tu es pâle, remarqua Severus

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu froid

- Attends je te ramène une potion pour ça

- Merci

- De rien

Severus revint avec une fiole. Il l'avait tendu vers Thor, ce dernier le but d'une traite.

- Alors ?

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Merci Severus !

La suite de la soirée se passait calmement. Sirius gardais un œil sur Severus. Severus et Loki parlèrent de Potion, tandis que Thor observa la pièce.

- Qui veut du chocolat ? Demanda Rémus avec une tablette de chocolat au lait dans les mains

- Moi, Moony, répondit Padfoot

- Moi aussi, s'il te plait, demanda Thor

- Non merci, je n'est plus place pour cela, disa Loki

- Et toi, Sev ?

- Non merci, j'ai bien mangé tout à l'heure, répondit simplement Severus

Tout le monde alla se coucher. Severus et Sirius étaient dans le même lit.

- Cela ne te dérange pas de rester ici ? Demanda l'hôte

- Non, t'inquiète pas pour ça, du moment du n'a pas un de tes rêves érotiques et tu les mets en pratique, annonça Severus en faisant rougir Sirius

Les deux hommes étaient installés chacun de leurs côtés.

- Bonne nuit Sirius

- Bonne nuit Sev


	11. Chapter 10: Thor est malade

Le lendemain matin, Thor semblait plus mal que hier, la potion que Severus lui avait donné avait eu fait effet seulement pour quelques heures et là, il ressentis le même froid. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour faire place à un Loki mal réveillé.

- Allez Thor, il faut se lever, bailla-t-il

- mmmm

- Ça va ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Sev ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

- Non, ça va aller, j'ai juste un peu froid, murmura Thor

Loki n'écouta point Thor et partis réveiller Severus.

- Severus ? Chuchota Loki n'osant pas rentrer dans la chambre

- mmmmm

- Severus ? Insista son frère

- Oui, répondit faiblement Severus

- Thor ne se sent pas bien.

- Attends, j'arrive... déclara Severus, Sirius lâche moi

- mmmm

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Loki amuser

- Rien, c'est juste Sirius m'empêche de quitter le lit avec ses câlins... expliqua Severus Allez va te coucher ailleurs,ordonna-t-il ... voilà ça c'est un bon chien-chien, félicita Severus à Sirius

Severus rejoignit Loki, tout deux ailles dans la chambre de Thor. Severus toucha le front de ce dernier et l'entendis tousser

- Loki, va me chercher mon sac de potion, Thor a attrapé une grippe

- Il est où ?

- Au pied du lit de Sirius

- Je reviens

Loki alla dans la chambre de Sirius. Ce dernier était levé.

- Bonjour Loki, bien dormis ?

- Bonjour Sirius, oui et toi ? Et tu n'aurais pas vu le sac de potion de Severus ? demanda Loki en ne voyant pas le sac

- Oui, il est là, indique Sirius

- Merci

- De rien et pourquoi que Severus en aie besoin ?

- C'est pour Thor, il attrapé une grippe selon lui

- Ah d'accord...

Loki sorti de la chambre pour se dirigeai vers Thor et Severus. Il donna le sac à son frère. Severus fit boire quelques potions à Thor.

- Maintenant tout devrait aller mieux, il faut juste que tu te repose aujourd'hui, expliqua Severus à Thor

- Bien

- Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi, proposa Loki, il se doutait que Thor allais dire « non » pour ce qu'il avait dit la dernière fois à Asgard

- Bien sûr, tu peux, Loki !

- Je vais prévenir Sirius et Rémus qu'on ne vous verra pas pour les repas. Je reviendrais pour voir si tu a encore besoin de potion, annonça Severus avant de partir

Severus partit se préparer pour la journée mais ne trouva pas ses vêtements.

- Sirius ! Avant de partir, tu a pris mes affaires ?

- Bien sûr, il était dans un sac en bandoulière...

- Ce n'est pas mes vêtements mais ceux de Loki et ils sont un peu trop grand

- Ah alors non, je te prête mes vêtements si tu veux !

- Ils seront trop grand pour moi Sirius, remarqua Severus

- Tu préfère qu'ils soient trop grand que de ne pas en avoir ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire car les deux le convenait

- Rémus mets la même taille que toi ?

- Oui

Sirius lança une pile de vêtement à Severus. L'enseignant remarque alors que se sont les vêtements que portait à la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

- C'est ce que je peux te proposer, cette après midi, j'irai chez toi pour récupéré tes vêtements, expliqua Sirius

- Bien

- Et montre moi ton œil, il faut éviter qu'il gonfle à nouveau

- Si tu le dis

Sirius vérifia l'œil de Severus soigneusement. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Thor, ce dernier s'était rendormi et Loki se demandait si il devrait pardonner Thor pour toutes les erreurs qu'il a faite dans la passé, son choix est plus vers le oui mais hésita encore. On frappa doucement à la porte, c'était Rémus.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il

- Il faut juste qu'il se repose, chuchota Loki

- Je ne sais pas qu'est ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux mais sache une chose, Thor a compris qu'il t'a blessé et tente tout pour avoir ton pardon. Il a un fort caractère avec tout le monde mais pas avec toi. Il tente de changer pour toi, dit Rémus

- Je le sais, mais j'ai une partie de moi qui me dit qu'il pourrais bien à me refaire du mal et faire comme avant...

- J'en doute bien, cela est juste une question de temps pour que vous deux vous réappreniez à vous connaître, en pensant j'ai rapporté ton petit déjeuner avec celui de Thor

- Merci

- De rien, je te laisse

Rémus partit et entend un petit crie.

- Désoler Sev, j'ai appuyer trop fort

- Tu peux le dire que tu a appuyer avec le glaçon.

- Ça va ? Demanda Rémus

- Oui, oui, c'est juste Sirius qui a appuyer trop fort avec le glaçon sur mon œil

- Ah, d'accord, vous venez manger après ?

- On y aller, n'est ce pas Severus ?

- Oui..., bouda-t-il

- Bien allons y

Rémus remarqua alors que Severus portait les vêtements de Sirius quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Cela le fait rire et horrifié. Severus ne peut pas avoir la même poids qu'un ado, si ? Et si il lui va maintenant, qu'est ce c'était à Poudlard ? Rémus ne posa pas de question car il aurait été envoyé balader par Severus. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Sirius garder un œil sur Severus comme d'habitude et remarqua que Severus ne mangea pas beaucoup et qu'il allait partir de table.

- Tu n'a plus faim, avec seulement deux tartines au Nutella et une tasse de café sans sucre ? Demanda étonné Sirius

- Oui...

- Tu te fout de moi là ? Coupa Sirius. Tu n'a mangé un peu hier, cela je comprend car quelques heures avant tu avait rendu le peu que tu a mangé dans les toilettes, mais là il n'a plus de risque que tu vomisse !

- Je n'est plus faim Sirius, et il faut que j'aille vérifier sur Thor...

- Tu n'ira nulle par jusqu'à tu es pris un petit déjeuner comme il le faut, ordonna Sirius

Severus poussa un soupir blasé et s'était assis à côté de Sirius. Thor venait de se réveiller.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Loki

- Oui, tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis que tu t'est endormi et Rémus t'a apporté ton petit déjeuner.

- Ah merci...

- Je te pardonne de tout de ce que tu m'a fait et je souhaite qu'on se refasse connaissance, dit d'une traite Loki.

- Merci Loki, commença à pleurer Thor

- De rien... dit Loki en prenant Thor dans ses bras

Severus avait enfin fini « le petit déjeuner comme il le faut » de Sirius et partit vérifier Thor.

- Tu n'a pas été un peu trop fort avec Sev ? Demanda Rémus

- De quoi ? Qu'il mange mieux ? Je ne trouve pas

- Si tu le dis... Sirius, je ne te demande pas de le faire maintenant ou quoi que ce soit mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Va parler à Severus et dit lui tes sentiments que tu éprouve pour lui, conseilla Rémus

- Mais imagine qu'il me rejette ! Ce n'est pas que je veux garder cela pour moi mais que j'ai peur !

- Alors dit lui tes craintes, et regarde, cette nuit vous avez dormis ensemble !

- Si tu le dis, je lui dirai alors ce soir, si j'ai le courage, je ne promet rien.

Severus frappa doucement la porte pour voir que Thor et Loki s'entendaient mieux qu'il y avait quelques jours. Il vérifia sur Thor, lui annonça qu'il n'aurai pas besoin de potion à nouveau pour le moment, mais ne s'attendis pas que Thor le prenne dans ses bras et l'embrassé sur chacun de ses joues.

- Merci Severus, pour ce que tu a fait, je sais que tu sera un bon frère avec Loki, remercia Thor

- … De rien, c'est juste naturelle

Thor le relâcha pour le laisser partir. Au moins une chose fut sûre, c'était que Thor avait enfin compris que Loki aura besoin de temps pour lui refaire confiance.


	12. Chapter 11: La déclaration de Sirius

Thor était guéri mais il avait partagé sa grippe avec Severus. Cela faisait donc un Severus parfaitement malade avec un Sirius inquiet au pied du lit.

- Tu a besoin de quoi, Sev ? Demanda Sirius en lui montrant les différentes potions

- Pour aller plus simple pour ...atchoum ! toi, j'ai besoin de la... la... atchoum ! potion violette et de la rouge... atchoum !

Sirius donna les deux potions correspondantes et un paquet de mouchoir à Severus.

- Merzi, Zirius

- De rien, Sev

Un silence s'installe entre les deux sorciers. Severus avait bu les potions. Sirius s'approcha du malade.

- Severus, j'ai une chose à te dire, commença Sirius

- Ze t'écoute, disa Severus en se mouchant encore une fois le nez

- Cela fait longtemps que j'avais envie de te le dire... depuis quelques années après le collège, je me suis plus intéressé à toi, pas pour me moquer, juste par instinct...

- Ah zon ? Tu as l'instinct bizarre zoi ! Coupa Severus

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulu dire, comment le dire... Severus...

- Zoui ? Se moqua Severus

- Je t'aime, avoua Sirius et Severus a gardé le sourire mais pas moqueur, juste heureux

- Mais, zoi auzi ze t'aime !

Sirius s'approcha du visage de Severus, peu importe si il allait tomber malade, mit sa main derrière la tête de Severus, la fit approchait de lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser sembla durai une éternité mais Severus lui tapa comme si cela dépendait de sa vie, son bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a Sev ?

- Ze zuis enrhumé, ze te le rappelle, rappela Severus qui reprit sa respiration

- Désoler Sev ! Je n'est pas fait..

- Zirius z'est pas grave, rassura l'enseignant

Le silence retomba, Sirius s'installa à côté de son lit. C'était à ce moment où il remarqua que Severus s'était endormi. L'animagus ne put s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux de Severus. Il avait complètement oublier qu'il avait invité James, Lily et Harry venir passé la soirée. Rémus les faisait entrer dans la maison, et partit chercher Sirius.

- Sirius, appela-t-il

- Oui Rémus, murmura le concerné

- Tu n'a pas oublié quelque chose, comme que James, Lily et Harry viennent ce soir ?

- …

- Je prend ça pour un oui

- Salut Sirius, salua James, tu m'a oublié, moi, ton meilleur ami ? Rigola James en voyant Severus, tu était à la scène où tu embrasse la princesse ?

- Mmmm, gémissait Severus

- Oops, je l'ai réveillé ?

- Zoui, tu m'a réveillé, répondit Severus en se collant à Sirius

- Salut Sev et désoler de t'avoir réveillé

- Pas grave, on doit bientôt dîner de toute fazon

Severus s'étira comme un chat et se leva. Malgré les potions qu'il avais prises, il tremblais encore de froid. Sirius lui passa un pull qui il avait dût aller chercher cette après midi. Rémus était parti chercher Loki et Thor pour descendre dîner. Sirius porta Severus pour descendre les escaliers car il avait trop peur que son petit-ami ne tomba dans les escaliers. James voyant cela.

- Sirius lui a dit ? Demanda-t-il

- Je pense que oui, déclara Rémus avec un sourire

Sirius posa Severus dans le fauteuil et s'essaya à côté de lui.

- Bonsoir Lily, bonsoir Harry, salua Sirius en leur faisant la bise

- Bonzoir Lily, Harry, salua aussi Severus, Lily embraze zoi pas, ze n'est pas zontre toi mais ze zuis malade.

- Cela s'entends Sev

- Alors c'est vrai, ce qu'on dit, vous partez pendant une année pour récupérer ? demanda Harry

- Zoui, Harry, ze reste zavec Zirius et mon frère, Loki

Lily intriguée demanda des explications. Severus lui raconta l'histoire. Loki et Thor descendirent.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous pris de ne pas m'en vouloir si je ne vous fais pas la bise car je suis encore contamineux, je suis encore désoler d'avoir donné ma grippe Sev, s'excusa Thor

- Bonsoir, je suis Loki, je suis le frère jumeau de Sev et voilà mon frère adoptif Thor, se présenta Loki

Le repas se déroula dans le silence, enfin presque, avec Harry écoutant Thor parlant de ses aventures, Sirius expliquant que lui et Severus étaient en couple à Lily, James, Loki et Rémus... Le repas se passa comme même rapidement. Le petit monde retourna dans le salon.

- J'ai du chocolat... commença Rémus

- Mon Moony adoré, tu m'en donne un morceau ? Fayota James

- T'inquiète pas je vais t'en donner, Rémus donna un morceau

- Et moi aussi mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal préféré...

- Bien sûr Harry, dit l'ex enseignant en lui donnant le chocolat

- Les garçons ! Gronda Lily

- Mais Lily/Maman...

- T'en veux aussi ? Demanda Rémus

- Bien sûre Rémus, répondis Lily en prenant le chocolat que lui tend Rémus

- Thor, Loki vous en voulez un bout ?

- Oui, s'il te plait, demanda Thor

- Non, merci je ne suis pas chocolat

- Comme tu veux, dit simplement Rémus en donnant un carré à Thor

- Et tu a vu ton frère et Sirius ? Demanda-t-il à Loki

- Ils sont montés, Severus doit être KO là

- Merci

Rémus monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius. Il entendit des gémissements, il n'osa pas entrer.

- Rémus ? C'est toi ? Demanda Sirius proche de la panique

- Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas, Severus a de la fièvre et commence à avoir du mal à respirer, paniqua Sirius

- Calme-toi, reste avec lui, je vais prévenir ton frère

- Merci, vieux

- De rien et ton frère travaille encore à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas demande

Rémus entra dans la pièce et put voir à la lumière de la cheminée, Severus ayant les gouttes de sueur perlant son visage et sembla se battre pour respirer. Il se pencha sur la cheminée où il jeta de la poudre de cheminette.

- Hôpital St Mangouste

- Oui, répond une secrétaire

- Pouvez-vous nous envoyer le médiocomage Regulus Black ?

- Oui, c'est pour qui ?

- Pour le Professeur Severus Snape

- Bien, je l'informe tout de suite

La tête de la jeune femme avait disparu mais le feu était encore vert. Espérons que Regulus pourra venir...


	13. Chapter 12: La visite médical de Regulus

Loki entra dans la chambre pour voir comment aller son frère. Il vit Severus tremblant de froid. Sirius était à son chevet à caresser sa main et écarté les cheveux collant sur le front de Severus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Loki

- Son état s'est aggravé, on a appelé le frère de Sirius, expliqua Rémus

- Sirius ? Demanda une voix qui sortait de la cheminée

- Reg, s'il te plait viens vite ! C'est Sev, il a de la fièvre et tousse beaucoup, il m'a dit qu'il avait mal au ventre.

- J'arrive dans deux secondes, le temps que je prenne mes affaires médicaux

- Le feu vert avait disparu. Sirius paniqua davantage. James fit irruption dans la chambre pour le calmer.

- Eh Padfoot, ça va aller ! Ton frère t'a bien dit qu'il arrivé. Il se peux que Sev ai attrapé juste une petite grippe de rien du tout...

- Mais c'est peux être d'autre chose de plus grave James ! Commença à pleurer Sirius

Loki resta avec son frère à lui tenir sa main. Le feu de la cheminée redeviens verte et un homme ressemblant à Sirius sortit de là. Loki regarda fasciné l'homme.

- Bonsoir, je suis Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius, se présenta le guériseur à Loki

- Bonsoir, moi, c'est Loki, je suis le frère de Severus, répondit Loki

- Enchanté

- Moi de même

- Je peux voir Severus ?

- Ah oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi

Loki se décala pour laisser place au médecin.

- Sev ? Appela Regulus

- Reg ? Répondis difficilement Severus

- Dis moi exactement où tu a mal et qu'est ce que tu a pris comme potion, demanda-t-il

- J'ai mal à l'estomac, j'ai envie de vomir mais rien de sort, j'ai pris du réducteur de fièvre et une petite dose de somnifère sans rêve.

- Merci, remercia Regulus, Sirius ramène moi un seau s'il te plait, Loki tu sais où est la salle de bain ?

- Oui

- Ramène moi une éponge et la petite bassine qui se trouve normalement à côté de l'évier et remplis la d'eau tiède s'il te plait.

- Bien

Loki et Sirius partirent ramenés ce que Regulus avait demandé. Regulus donna à Severus un vomitif , la potion commença à faire effet, Sirius lui ramena à temps le seau que Severus vida le contenu de son ventre dedans.

- ça va mieux au niveau du ventre ? Demanda Regulus en lui massant le dos

Severus lui hocha lentement la tête. Regulus lui donna les restes des potions et le nettoya le visage avec l'éponge tiède. Le malade s'endormit.

- Alors ? Il va aller mieux maintenant ? Demanda Sirius inquiet

- Oui, c'est juste une grippe...

- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit, coupa James en taquinant son ami

- Je m'étais un peu emporter, désoler de t'avoir dérangé Reg, tu avais peux être d'autres patients...

- Ce n'est rien Sirius, vaut mieux que je m'occupe de Sev maintenant ici que plus tard à St Mangouste, rassura le petit frère, il faut juste que je revienne tous les jours jusqu'à qu'il aille mieux.

- Euh, Reg ? Demanda l'aîné. Je fais quoi si je tombe malade aussi ?

- Tu ne va pas tomber malade, à part si tu a embrassé Severus.

- Justement, je l'ai embrassé il y a quelques heures...

- Viens là que je regarde si tu es contaminé ou pas, s'exaspéra Regulus

Regulus vérifia son frère, ne trouva pas quelque chose d'anormal.

- Tout va bien, il faut juste que tu te détende, bois tu thé, fais du yoga... mais ne panique pas comme ça, c'est pas bon pour toi et ni pour personne ! Gronda Regulus

- J'essayerai, je vais rassurer rassurer mes invités...

- Si tu le dis, si tu remarque si sur toi ou sur Sev, cela dégrade, appelle moi chez moi et à partir de 6h je suis à St Mangouste

- D'accord et demain tu viens à quelle heure ?

- Je peux venir à 15 heures si tu veux

- Bien sûr, alors à demain

- Oui à demain et relaxe toi !

Regulus transplana jusqu'à chez lui. Sirius rejoignit Loki et Severus pour les trouver endormit à point fermé. Il remarqua Thor, il vint prendre Loki dans ses bras, pour le coucher dans la chambre et revins.

- Alors ? Il va aller mieux ? Demanda Thor

- Oui, il faut juste qu'il se repose, mon frère va revenir demain pour le vérifier. Murmura Sirius en caressant les cheveux de Severus.


	14. Chapter 13: La quotidienne au square

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus reprit de la force, sa fièvre se diminua sous l'œil vigilent des frères Black. Loki et Thor recommencèrent à mieux s'entendre et créer une complicité. Sirius et Rémus étaient dans le salon à parler de leurs avenirs.

- à ton avis, Sev acceptera de rester vivre ici ? Demanda Sirius à Rémus

- Je crois que oui, mais demande lui comme même, on ne sait jamais

- Bien et toi et Nymphadora ?

- Pour le moment, ses parents semblent m'accepter, j'ai trouvé une petite maison pas loin de chez eux.

- Tu va me manquer mon Moony, surtout ton chocolat...

- Sirius !

- C'est la vérité !

Rémus et Sirius se mettent à rire de bon cœur. Severus faisait une partie d'échec sorcier avec Loki. Severus explosa avec son roi le cavalier de Loki.

- Et tu fais comment si tu veux rejouer une autre partie ? Il faut racheter les pièces ? Demanda Thor qui regardait le jeu avec attention

- Non, il faut juste lancer le sortilège « réparo » sur les pièces cassées et se réparent comme neuf, expliqua Severus, et il est quelle heure ? Reg doit bientôt arriver normalement.

- Il est 14h45, on le temps de finir la partie, dit Loki en faisant avancer son pion vers celui de son frère

La partie n'avait pas eu le temps de s'achever avec le roi de Severus se mettait derrière ses cavaliers avec sa reine, tandis que Loki mettais ses pions autours du couple royal que Regulus entra par la cheminée.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour Reg, répondaient en cœur Severus et Loki en regardant leur jeu et Thor qui lui avait détourner le regard.

- Je te laisse Loki mais ne touche pas à mon jeu !

- Ne t'inquiète pas frangin, taquina Loki avec un sourire angélique

Severus alla avec Regulus dans sa chambre. Regulus commença à ausculter Sev.

- Tu te sent comment aujourd'hui ?

- Un peu mieux, je passe ma journée à soit dormir ou soit jouer au échec avec soit Loki soit Thor ou soit Sirius.

- Tu mange mieux ?

- Demande à Sirius, moi je dirai oui, répondit Severus

- Tu a mal quelque part ?

- Un peu à mon ventre, tu m'avais expliqué hier que c'était normal que mon estomac doit se réhabituer à travailler.

- Tu dors bien ?

- Cela dépend, par moment je me réveille avec de la fièvre

- Je vais te donner des médicaments pour le tout, et je vais prendre une échantillon de ton sang, expliqua Regulus en montrant la seringue stérilisé.

- Du moment tu me refais pas des bleus

- Ne t'inquiète pas cela arrive maintenant que très rarement et du moment tu ne bouge pas

- Que je bouge pas après tout ce que m'a fait voir à tes débuts de médecins, j'ai même cru un moment tu faisais exprès... sale sadique va, rigola Severus en se remémorant les débuts de Regulus

- Ah c'est bon, j'étais jeune et je ne faisais pas que des bleus sur toi, il y avait aussi Lucius et Sirius.

- Mais eux, cela disparaissait au bout de quelques jours mais moi de quelques semaines ! Remarqua Severus

- Allez donne ton bras qu'on en finisse

Severus lui tendis son bras, Regulus louchant un peu sur les veines ce qui fait sourire Severus. Il rapprocha la seringue et mit la seringue dans la peau de Severus.

- Maintenant ne bouge surtout pas, ordonna Regulus

à la vue du sang qui remontait dans la seringue, Severus sentit son estomac aller se retourner.

- Reg...

- J'ai bientôt fini, respire calmement, lui dit Regulus en sachant que Severus ne supporta pas la vue du sang

- mmmm

Severus tenta de respirer calmement comme l'avait dit son ami mais n'arriva pas à certain moment. Sirius entra dans la chambre et caresser les cheveux de Severus pour tenter de le calmer. Sirius regarda dans les yeux de Severus et ce dernier fit de même. Sa respiration se calma.

- Voilà c'est finit, je mets juste un pansement. Tu devrais manger un peu pour passer la nausée et pour récupéré.

- Serai fait Reg et tu veux manger ce midi ici ?

- Désoler Sirius je ne peux pas, j'ai juste une demi-heure de pause le midi et je reste à l'hôpital, c'est plus rapide

- Une prochaine fois alors ?

- Oui, dès que je serai en congé

- Bien, finit l'aîné, Tu viens Sev ? On va manger un peu

Severus fit l'effort de manger la moitié de l'assiette de pâte que Sirius lui avait donné.

- Et Rémus s'en va ?

- Oui, il a trouvé une maison dans la campagne, après d'être installé il va nous inviter

- Je pari que lui a dit que son chocolat allé te manquer

- Comment...

- Je ne sors pas avec toi pour rien Sirius, disa simplement Severus en souriant

Loki et Thor descendirent pour manger aussi.

- Alors ça a été avec Regulus ? Demanda le frère jumeau

- Oui, et tu n'a pas touché à mon jeu ?

- Non, c'est Thor

- Désoler j'ai tenter de comprendre les règles et ton roi est allé voir le roi de Loki et se sont explosé tout les deux

- Donc cela fait qu'on est encore égalité, conclu Loki

- Tu n'est pas mon jumeau pour rien

Loki fit un sourire angélique. Severus avait laissé tomber son sortilège Glamour, il n'avait que peu de temps, pour faire face à un homme aux yeux verts foncés et les cheveux un peu plus endulé qu'avant. Sirius lui prit sa main en lui souriant.

Que importe ce que l'avenir réserve, il restera au côté de Severus quoi qu'il arrive.


	15. Chapter 14: La demande en mariage

Quelques mois plus tard, la maison de Rémus a été aménagé et lui et Dora y vivaient. Sirius avait été absent toute l'après midi chercher une bague de mariage sans prévenir Severus mais à Loki. Depuis que Sirius était partit, Severus s'inquiéta. Thor était partit à New York pour voir ses amis les Avengeurs depuis ce matin et devait revenir le lendemain après midi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sev, Sirius va revenir.

- Mais il m'a rien dit à part qu'il revient en fin d'après midi pour aller chez Rémus ! Je ne sais pas qu'est ce qui est parti faire !

- Je crois qu'il est partis chercher un travail... tenta de dissuader Loki

- Sans faire de CV ?

- C'est Sirius

- mmmm, disa peu convaincu Severus

- Tu veux faire une partie d'échec ?

- D'accord

Chez Rémus, lui, James, Lily, Dora, Harry, Regulus préparaient l'intérieur de la maison pour la petite fête de ce soir. Lucius devait ramené les boissons avec sa petite famille à la fin de la journée. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la famille Malfoy avait beaucoup changé. Lucius avait un peu de mal à reconnaître que le parrain de son fils était avec Sirius mais il avai vu comment Severus tenais à ce dernier. Mais il l'avait prévenu, dès le moindre mal qu'il causera à son frère de cœur il aura à faire à lui. La partie d'échec s'avéra compliquer des deux camps. Mais Severus prenait son temps contrairement à son frère.

- Bon tu joue Sev ?

- Attends je réfléchis...

- Comme tu veux mais je n'est pas envie de passer la nuit

- Je ne parle pas du jeu

- Si c'est par rapport à Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas il est partie chercher deux trois bricoles et il revient

- Deux trois bricoles ? Pour une après midi ? Demanda Severus méfiant

- Je crois que c'est pour ce soir

- Si tu le dis. Mais pourquoi le ferai-t-il que maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

- Oui c'est vrai, en pensant échec et mat

- Maaaiiiis oui, c'est ça... Loki se tut dès qu'il voit son roi se faire anéantir par un cavalier de Severus

- J'ai gagné, se vanta Severus fier de lui

- Mais, mais j'ai rien vu venir...

Sirius entra dans le salon pour découvrir son homme victorieux et un Loki choqué.

- Coucou ! dit Sirius et embrassa Severus, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je l'ai battue au échec, expliqua fièrement Severus

- Ah... ok, vous vous préparez, on s'en va dans une demi heure

Loki partit dans sa chambre toujours choqué de sa défaite et partit se préparer. Severus et Sirius se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres.

- Alors, tu a fait quoi cette après midi ? Demanda Severus

- J'ai fait les courses pour ce soir

- Ok, tu me cache rien ?

- Non, non

- Tu es sûr ?

- Et si tu te préparait ? Tu ne va pas aller chez Rémus en caleçon ?

Severus cessa ses questions et se prépara. Dès que Loki, Severus et Sirius étaient prêts. Sirius les faisaient transplaner jusqu'à chez Rémus.

- Bonsoir, et merci d'être venu, dit Rémus en prenant les sacs de Sirius

- Bonsoir et de rien, répondit Severus et Loki

- Bonsoir Moony

- Entrez, on est presque au complet et on pourra commencez la soirée

Les deux frères, Sirius et Rémus entraient dans la maison. À l'intérieur, se trouvait un longue table avec une nappe blanche. Lucius, Narcissia et Draco étaient assis sur le divan en cuir, quand le blond platine vit son ami d'enfance.

- Sev ? C'est vraiment toi ? Tu m'avais dit que tu t'ai mis le sortilège Glammour sur toi mais je m'attendais pas à çà !

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Comment va tu ?

- Je vais très bien malgré les papiers du Ministère à remplir.

Sirius et Rémus se mettaient un peu à l'écart des invités.

- Tu l'a acheté ? Chuchota Rémus

- Oui, il est dans ma poche, indiqua Sirius

- Tu veux lui dire quand ?

- Quand tout le monde sera là, je demanderai à Severus d'aller dehors et lui faire ma déclaration.

- Voilà James, Lily et Harry, remarqua Rémus en leur faisant signe d'entrer, bonne chance

- Merci vieux

La famille Potter entra dans la maison, salua tout le monde. Loki parlait avec Lucius et Severus par rapport de politique. Sirius attira l'attention de Severus.

- Tu veux me rejoindre dehors s'il te plait dans cinq minutes ?

- Bien sûr

Sirius se dirigeait vers la cour, sortit le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait caché dans la cuisine de Rémus par la fenêtre et se fit des discours dans sa tête pour Severus. Ce dernier arriva. Sirius lui tend le bouquet de roses rouges et de lys blanches.

- Oh merci Sirius, il ne fallait pas, remercia Severus en prenant le bouquet

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Severus, depuis qu'on est ensemble, je me sens heureux, te voir le matin au lit me donne la force de me lever...

- Car tu dois aller chercher le petit déjeuner, coupa Severus, oh désoler continu

- Je ne sais plus...

- De quoi ?

- Severus, je t'aime, commença Sirius en mettant un genou au sol et sortit une bague, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Bien sûr que oui, pleura de joie Severus

- Sirius lui plaça la bague sur l'annulaire gauche et l'embrassa passionnément. On entendit des sifflements et des applaudissements.

- Vous nous invitez pour le mariage ? Demanda grossièrement James

- Mais oui, pourquoi je ne t'inviterai pas Prongs.

- Vive les mariés ! Cria Harry

- Harry, ils ne sont pas encore mariés, déclara Draco

- Alors, vive les futurs mariés !

Draco se frappa avec sa main exaspéré par Harry. La soirée se passa dans le calme. Quand Severus, Sirius et Loki entrèrent à la maison. Loki alla directement au lit. Quand à n'eux futurs mariés la soirée venait juste de commencer...


	16. Chapter 15: Le mariage (Épilogue aussi?)

Dans la salle de cérémonie, Sirius attendais Severus devant Albus et entouré par Lily, James, Regulus et bientôt Loki. Tout le monde était invité. Hagrid et Thor pleuraient déjà à chaude larme. La grande porte s'ouvrit pour faire face à Loki accompagnant son frère. Les cheveux de Severus ont été lissés et quelques mèches finement stressés. Il portait un costume blanc avec de la broderie couleur argent et une cravate verte. Il avait dans les mains un petit bouquet de fleur. Tout le monde se leva. Severus avait rejoint Sirius et Loki au près des autres témoins.

- Aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes réunis pour l'union de deux personnes. Je l'ai remercie encore une fois de m'avoir choisi pour assisté le mariage

- Et encore une fois, Albus, de rien, répondit Sirius

- Bien la cérémonie va commencer...

Albus blablata.

- Severus Laufeyson, promet-tu de l'aimer, de l'honorer, de le chérir, et de lui être en aide dans la maladie ou la bonne santé, la richesse ou la pauvreté, et de lui être fidèle aussi longtemps que tu vivra ?

- Oui

- Veux-tu prendre comme époux Sirius Orion Black ici présent ?

- Oui, je le veux, commença à pleurer Severus

- Et toi Sirius Orion Black, promet-tu de l'aimer, de l'honorer, de le chérir, et de lui être en aide dans la maladie ou la bonne santé, la richesse ou la pauvreté, et de lui être fidèle aussi longtemps que tu vivra ?

- Oui

- Veux-tu prendre comme époux Severus Laufeyson ici présent ?

- Oui, je le veux, commença aussi à pleurer Sirius

- Je vous déclare alors mariés, toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci ! Disent en cœur les nouveaux mariés en pleurant à chaude larmes et s'embrasèrent

Les invités félicitèrent Severus et Sirius. Ils sortent de la pièce en voyant des pétales de roses blanches s'envolèrent autour d'eux. Ils se dirigèrent avec les invités dans la réception. Severus lança son bouquet aux femmes. Ce dernier disparu sous les femmes célibataires enragé pour avoir ce bouquet. Severus inquiet lorsque Thor lui toucha l'épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles, il y a ton mari qui t'attend

Severus ne se fit pas dire deux fois et partit rejoindre Sirius. La musique avait mise en place et une valse arrivait.

- Monsieur Black-Laufeyson, voulez-vous m'accorder cette dance ? demanda Sirius en tendant sa main vers Severus

- Bien sûr, monsieur Black-Laufeyson

Tout deux se mirent à danser et les autres couples s'y mirent aussi. Severus posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et sourit. Cela sembla durait une éternité. La fête battait de son plein. Draco et Harry s'entendirent beaucoup mieux et pour fêter cela, la boisson alcoolisé était présente dans les veines des deux adolescents. Les nouveaux mariés étaient sur le balcon. La nuit était parfaite, pas un nuage dans le ciel, les étoiles et le croissant de Lune était magnifique. Le silence a été interrompu par Loki.

- Sev, Sirius, les invités se demandent où vous êtes passés !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Loki, on arrive, rassura Severus

- Merci

- Et tu a quoi sur le cou ? Demanda le frère en voyant une petite trace rouge sur le cou de son jumeau

- De quoi ?

- Je crois que mon beau-frère a eu des touches au près des célibatères, taquina Sirius

- ….

Loki rougit un peu, mais ne se souvient pas de qui lui avait fait ça. Les mariés et le témoin entrèrent dans la salle. Tout le monde sembla s'amuser. Thor dansa avec beaucoup de difficulté avec plusieurs fillettes qui lui faisait une ronde. Draco et Harry étaient allongé au sol avec des verres vides autour d'eux. Lucius et Narcissa ( qui n'avaient pas vu l'état de leur fils ) dansèrent. Rémus sembla rêvasser sur le gâteau et Thonk était amusé de l'état de son fiancé. Hermione était dans sa lecture sous le regard exaspéré de Ron. La lumière se baissa et le gâteau de mariage (qui était faite de chocolat à plus grande joie de Rémus) apparu sur la table approprié avec deux couteaux. Severus et Sirius s'avancèrent vers la table sous les regards des invités.

- Merci à vous d'être venu... commença Severus

- et nous espérons que vous vous amusez bien et que notre mariage restera gravé dans votre mémoire, compléta Sirius.

Chacun prirent un couteau et coupèrent le gâteau. Ils se donnèrent une bouchée chacun ( Merci les Sims !). Thor se remit à pleurer avec Hadrid. À la fin de la fête, où presque tous le monde fut partis sauf les témoins, les mariés et …

- Draco ! Tu es ivre ! S'exclama Narcissia mécontente en prenant son fils par l'oreille

- Harry ! Dis moi pas que toi aussi ! Gronda Lily en faisant la même chose que Narcissia

Les deux adolescents se contentèrent de sourire bêtement. Leurs mères folles de rage de leurs comportement au mariage les ramena chez eux. Mais avant de partir...

- ENCORE FÉLICITATION AUX MARIES ! cria Harry et transplana avec sa mère.

- Alors vous avez passé une bonne soirée sinon ? Demanda Severus

- Bien sûr et encore félicitation, dit James en levant son verre de Whisky vers les mariés

- Oui, approuva Lucius

- Vous savez où est passé Loki ? Demanda Thor inquiet

- Je l'ai vu partir avec un homme vers une des chambres d'hôtes tout à l'heure... répondit Rémus

- Je ne vais pas le chercher, dit rapidement Thor en voyant dans sa tête des images peu catholique.

- Vaux mieux pas, rajouta James avec un sourire

Le reste se sépara pour une prochaine fois. Sirius embrassa encore une fois Severus quand ils arrivèrent chez eux.

- Tu a aimé ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Même si il n'y avait pas tous cela, du moment on était marié Sirius.

Ce dernier embrassa encore une fois. La nuit ne faisait que commencé pour eux et ils allèrent en profiter.

Fin?

* * *

Voulez-vous que j'écrive un dernier chapitre comme épilogue ou non? J'espère que vous aurez aimez cette fanfiction ;-) !


End file.
